The Legend of Zelda  Remember it never and always
by TaraZelda
Summary: Zwei Jahre, bevor Link und Zelda in Hyrule geboren werden, wachsen Ganondorf und Naboru als Jugendliche im Gerudo-Tal auf. Die Erfahrungen und Schicksalsschläge, die sie dort machen werden, werden sie nie wieder vergessen können...


The Legend of Zelda**  
><strong>

**Remember it Never and Always**

**Einleitung**

Vor langer Zeit existierte in einem Land namens Hyrule ein großer Teil im Westen. Dieser Teil war komplett isoliert und von den restlichen Bewohnern Hyrules gemieden.

Es war das Gerudo-Tal.

In diesem Ort lebte ein besonderes Menschengeschlecht, nämlich das Geschlecht der Gerudo, das im Grunde nur aus Frauen besteht. Sie waren allseits gefürchtet, da sie gnadenlose Diebinnen waren und skrupellos mordeten. Dennoch waren sie von schöner Gestalt – sie besaßen braungebrannte, schlanke Körper, ihre seidenen Haare waren feuerrot und sie hatten verführerische, goldene Mandelaugen.  
>Das Gesetz der Gerudo besagte aber, dass alle hundert Jahre ein Mann geboren und es verlangt wird, dass dieser Mann der König der Gerudo wird.<p>

Vor fünfzehn Jahren wächst eine junge Gerudo namens Naboru zusammen mit dem jungen Prinzen der Gerudo, Ganondorf, im Gerudo-Tal auf. Die Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen, die sie dort sammeln werden, werden sie niemals wieder vergessen können…

**1.**

Sie zog den Bogen stramm und konzentrierte sich auf die runden Holzschilder. Nicht zögern. Kraft in den Bogen legen. Die Mitte treffen. Niemals die Nerven verlieren.  
>Diese Sätze gingen der schönen Gerudo Naboru durch den Kopf. Ihre glühendroten Haare waren lang, doch sie hatte sie kunstvoll hochgesteckt und mit Goldspangen hochgesteckt. Ihre klaren, goldenen Augen waren zusammengekniffen, damit sie sich besser auf ihr Ziel, die Holzschilder, konzentrieren konnte.<br>Sie ließ los und der Pfeil traf ins Schwarze.  
>„Großartig, Naboru!", jubelte die ältere Frau neben ihr.<br>„Danke, Mutter. Mein Training hat sich ausgezahlt", sagte Naboru mit bescheidenem Unterton.  
>Aveil lächelte ihrer Tochter zu. „Beim nächsten Diebeseinsatz wirst du unentbehrlich sein. Aber vergiss nie…"<br>„…ich werde keine Armen, Kranken, Frauen und Kinder berauben! Mutter, ich bin siebzehn. Ich würde niemals unschuldige Menschen bestehlen. Ich habe es einzig und allein auf reiche, arrogante Männer abgesehen!", ergänzte Naboru eifrig.  
>Aveil wollte antworten, aber dann hustete sie sehr stark, sodass Naboru zu ihr eilte und sie stützte. „Deswegen…durfte ich nie stehlen gehen…ich war gesundheitlich schwach und hätte nur die anderen behindert."<br>„Nein Mama, dafür bist du eine fabelhafte Heilerin! Du bist genauso unentbehrlich!", tröstete Naboru ihre Mutter.  
>„Gebt Ruhe!", befahl eine Frau mit strengen, kurzen Haaren, die von weitem angelaufen kam. Ihre Kleidung war prunkvoll – überall trug sie Goldschmuck und Opale, ihr Kleid war aus teurem Kaschmir. Doch ihr Blick war unfreundlich und feindselig.<br>„Die alte Yalin ist wieder da", flüsterte Naboru verächtlich.  
>„Mein Sohn kommt vorbei und würde sich gerne seinem Training widmen, ohne euer Gegacker zu hören!", herrschte sie Naboru und Aveil an.<br>„Nur weil du die momentane Anführerin bist, brauchst du uns hier nicht herumzukommandieren", platzte es aus Naboru.  
>Yalin wandte sich Naboru zu. „Hast du was gesagt?"<br>Naboru schwieg, aber sah sie vernichtend an. Yalin holte aus und verpasste Naboru eine schallende Ohrfeige, die zu Boden fiel. Aveil schritt dazwischen und flehte: „Nein, Yalin! Lass sie, sie hat es nicht böse gemeint!"  
>Naboru rieb sich über die verwundete Wange und stand kochend vor Wut auf. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, als eine ganze Schar von Gerudo-Kriegerinnen sich näherte und rief: „Alle Achtung! Der Prinz ist da!"<br>Auch Aveil und sogar die Anführerin Yalin fielen auf die Knie, dabei zwang sie Naboru dasselbe zu tun.

In diesem Moment trat der junge Mann durch die Menge. Er war groß gebaut und hatte eine muskulöse Statur. Sein Gesicht war aber jugendlich und ein schwer einzuschätzendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Das Auffallendste waren seine goldenen Augen mit dem bösen Blick. Er wirkte sehr männlich und markant.  
>„Ihr könnt gehen, ich will hier in Ruhe alleine trainieren!", befahl der junge Mann und holte seinen schwarzen Bogen hervor.<br>„Sehr wohl, Prinz Ganondorf!", riefen fast alle Gerudos wie aus einem Mund.  
>„Und jetzt müssen wir unfairerweise plötzlich den Platz für dich räumen oder wie?", rief Naboru mutig und stand auf.<br>Alle Gerudos sahen einander erschrocken an, Aveil unter ihnen legte ihre Hand vor ihren Augen und zitterte vor Angst. „Wie kannst du es wagen…", begann Yalin, aber Ganondorf hob seine Hand und brachte seine Mutter zum Schweigen.  
>„Lass sie, Mutter…ich finde es gut, dass du willensstark bist. Aber seltsamerweise bist du immer diejenige, die mir trotzt, Naboru…", rief Ganondorf mit seiner tiefen, rauchigen Stimme.<br>Die junge Frau sah ihm furchtlos in die Augen. „Weil es mir nicht passt, dass du so arrogant bist!"  
>Aveil stand auf und versuchte verzweifelt, ihre Tochter zu beruhigen. „Naboru, bitte, das ist der Prinz! Du musst respektvoll sein!"<br>Doch ihre Tochter dachte nicht daran. „Ich habe nur Respekt vor Menschen, die ein reines und aufrichtiges Herz besitzen! Du hast mir nicht bewiesen, dass du eines hast, also werde ich mir deine Allüren nicht gefallen lassen!"  
>Ganondorf lachte bösartig und leise. „Wenn das so ist…bleibe ruhig hier und trainiere. Dein Mut beeindruckt mich, von daher werde ich nichts sagen."<br>Yalin warf hasserfüllte Blicke auf Naboru und ging mit den restlichen Gerudo-Kriegerinnen fort. Aveil packte Naboru an der Hand. „Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Du kannst doch nicht dem Prinzen widersprechen! Er wird in ein paar Monaten, wenn er vierundzwanzig wird, der König unseres Volkes werden!"  
>„Ich werde ihm nur den gebührenden Respekt erweisen, wenn er zeigt, dass er ein guter Mensch ist! Gehen wir, Mutter, es ist spät."<p>

Naboru lief mit ihrer Mutter den Weg hinunter zur Gerudo-Festung, als sie sah, dass Ganondorf ihr mit einem bösen Grinsen hinterher schaute.

Am Abend saß Naboru mit ihrer besten Freundin Sheila an ihrem Zimmerfenster.  
>Die Mutter war bereits schlafen gegangen, und beide Mädchen waren es gewohnt, am Fenster zu sitzen und bis tief in die Nacht über alles zu sprechen.<br>„Weißt du, Naboru, manchmal frage ich mich, was wohl außerhalb der Gerudo-Festung liegt", gestand Sheila mit einem verträumten Blick in die Ferne.  
>„Mama sagt, dass man nicht fragen darf, was außerhalb liegt. Die Menschen, die da draußen leben, sind gefährlich und würden versuchen, uns zu töten, wenn sie uns finden würden", erwiderte Naboru.<br>Sheila zog ihre Beine an ihr Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, Naboru. Ich glaube irgendwie, dass…die Menschen da draußen gar nicht so schlecht sind. Vielleicht gibt es dort den einen oder anderen netten Mann, den ich kennenlernen könnte?"  
>Dieser Satz ließ Naborus Atem stocken. „Aber…du weißt doch, wir dürfen nur Abgesandte von den Nachbarländern heiraten oder gar keine? Außer unser heißgeliebter Prinz heiratet paar von uns armen Frauen und bekommt mit jeder von ihnen um die zwanzig Kinder." Als sie den letzten Satz aussprach, war ihre Stimme voller Abscheu.<br>„Ich verstehe nicht, was du für ein Problem mit Prinz Ganondorf hast…ich finde, dass er sehr gutaussehend und dazu ein wahnsinnig männlich ist. Ich denke die Frauen an seiner Seite könnten sich glücklich schätzen!", rief Sheila.  
>Naboru schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Ich finde ihn grässlich. Er ist so…böse und kaltherzig. Und dann strotzt dieser Kerl auch so vor Eitelkeit! Das ist einfach scheußlich."<br>Ihre Freundin mit den geflochtenen, roten Haaren holte aus ihrer Tasche ein paar eigenartig riechende Kräuter heraus. „Entspann dich, wir zünden uns einfach etwas von unseren Wunderkräutern an und rauchen etwas. Deine Mama merkt nichts?"  
>„Nein Sheila, ich rauche dieses Zeug nicht. Hat mir gereicht, dass ich es einmal probiert habe und dann zwei Tage nicht schlafen konnte. Wenn du willst, dann mach", rief Naboru und beobachtete einen Rabenschwarm, der über den Nachthimmel flog.<br>„Aber mal ganz ehrlich, Naboru, hast du nicht Angst, dass Ganondorf dich töten könnte? Er ist der zukünftige König unseres Volkes und hat das Recht, über dein Leben zu entscheiden!", wandte Sheila besorgt ein und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus ihrer Rauschgift-Zigarre.  
>Naboru stand auf und sah ihre Freundin feindselig an. „Er wird NIEMALS das Recht haben, mich töten zu können! Und selbst wenn er es tut, dann sterbe ich wenigstens mit gutem Gewissen, dass ich mich gegen diesen Mistkerl gewehrt habe!"<br>Sheila blies den ganzen Rauch aus und wedelte benommen mit den Händen. „Ja, gut…ich hab es verstanden. Irgendwie bleibt mir der Atem hier stecken. Komm Naboru, gehen wir nach unten an den Wasserfall."  
>Naboru hielt ihre Freundin fest. „Du bist komplett benebelt! Meinst du etwa im Ernst, dass wir da noch hingehen? Du bist nicht mehr Herrin deiner Lage und würdest in den Fluss rein springen!"<br>Aber Sheila riss sich los und ging aus der Hütte. „Ach komm! Und es ist besser, wir verdrücken uns, bevor deine Mutter Wind von den Drogen kriegt."  
>Naboru dachte an ihre kränkliche Mutter, wie geschockt sie wäre, wenn sie Sheila im Rauschzustand sehen würde und beschloss, das Haus heimlich zu verlassen.<p>

Wenig später gingen Naboru und Sheila dem Wasserfall entgegen. „Wenn du irgendwie auf dumme Gedanken kommst, wie zum Beispiel in den Fluss zu springen, dann erwarte nicht, dass ich dich rette!", fauchte Naboru.  
>Ihre Freundin torkelte grinsend herum. „Ach was, dann geb' ich halt den Fischen unter Wasser auch was von diesem Wundermittel!"<br>Wie dumm kann man nur sein, ging es Naboru durch den Kopf.  
>Doch dann erspähte sie etwas aus von Weitem. Auf der Brücke, die die einzige Verbindung zwischen dem Gerudo-Tal und der Außenwelt war und zugleich der Grenzposten war, stand eine Gruppe von Männern. Instinktiv griff Naboru Sheila an der Hand und versteckte sich mit ihr hinter einer Felssäule.<br>„Was wollt ihr hier? Dies hier ist das Gerudo-Tal und hier habt ihr Hylianer nichts verloren", hörte sie einer der Wächterinnen sagen.  
>„Hey, hey, nicht so unfreundlich", sagte einer der Männer schelmisch, „wir haben gehört, dass ihr wunderschöne Frauen seid und wir wollten euch deswegen mal näher kennenlernen!"<br>Einer seiner Freunde johlte dazwischen: „Für den weiten Weg könnten wir doch wenigstens einen Kuss verlangen!"  
>Naboru erkannte die beiden Wächterinnen, es waren Myrna und Eria, zwei Schwestern, die meistens die Aufgabe hatten, den Grenzposten zu bewachen.<br>„Der eine ist doch ganz süß", gestand Eria, „etwas näher unterhalten schadet doch nicht?"  
>Doch Myrna blieb hart. „Ich warne euch. Wenn ihr euch nicht verzieht, dann werdet ihr große Probleme bekommen!"<br>Der dritte im Bunde kam näher und fasste Myrna an ihrer Taille. „Hab dich nicht so! Wir haben doch nichts Schlimmes…"  
>Doch bevor er ausreden konnte, trat ihn Myrna mit voller Kraft in die Seite. „Verschwinde, du Abschaum!"<br>Die Freunde des Mannes hoben ihn auf. Zornig rappelte er sich auf und ging auf Myrna zu. „Du elende Ziege, dir werde ich es zeigen!" Er hob seine Faust und wollte zuschlagen, als Myrna reflexartig ihren Speer in seinen Bauch rammte. Alle schrien auf, selbst Sheila, die nicht im Vollbesitz ihrer Sinne war. Schnell drückte Naboru ihrer Freundin die Hand vor dem Mund.  
>Der Mann fiel von der Brücke und hinterließ eine riesige Blutlache, mitsamt dem Speer, der in seinem Bauch stecken geblieben war. Die anderen Männer schrien auf. „Verdammt! Ihr Monster, ihr habt unseren Freund umgebracht! Davon wird umgehend das Königshaus erfahren, verlasst euch drauf!"<br>Eria lief voran und zog einen der Männer an sich. Von der nahen Berührung war der Mann zunächst angenehm verwirrt, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihn mit einem schnellen Griff über die Brücke geworfen. Brüllend fiel er in der Tiefe, bis sein Schrei letztendlich verstummte.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Naboru entsetzt, „was machen die? Das ist ja krank…"  
>Der übriggebliebene Mann wollte fliehen und es sah zunächst aus, als gelinge es ihm, aber dann war er plötzlich gelähmt und konnte sich nicht bewegen.<br>„Eria…? Bist du das?", fragte Myrna perplex.  
>„Nein, ich bin das nicht gewesen!", antwortete ihre Schwester.<br>Naboru sah sich um, als sie plötzlich einen Schatten sah, der nah an ihr vorbeiging. Als diese Person aus dem Dunkel trat, erkannte sie Ganondorf.  
>„Prinz, Ihr seid es!", riefen beide Schwestern gleichzeitig und verbeugten sich. Naboru runzelte die Stirn. Was machte er hier um diese Uhrzeit? Besaß er etwa übermenschliche Kräfte, also schwarze Magie? Oder wie sonst hatte er es geschafft, den Hylianer zu lähmen?<p>

„Ihr beide habt einen großen Fehler begangen", begann Ganondorf mit einem bösen Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
>„Was meint Ihr damit?", wollte Myrna wissen, „wir haben lediglich die Eindringlinge getötet…es darf doch schließlich niemand unsere Festung entdecken?"<br>„Und genau das war euer Fehler. Du hast in dem einen Opfer deinen Speer, der das Wappen des Gerudovolkes hat, in seinem Körper stecken lassen. Das ist der Beweis für das Königshaus von Hyrule, dass wir an diesem Mord beteiligt waren, wenn sie die Leiche finden", rief Ganondorf mit seiner tiefen und bösen Stimme.  
>Myrna war erschrocken. „Ve…Verzeiht mir, Herr…ich habe dies gar nicht beachtet…"<br>Ganondorf trat immer näher und näher. „Ich bedaure, aber eure Entschuldigung kann dies nicht wiedergutmachen."  
>„Nein, Herr! Bitte, tut uns nichts!", bat Eria und kniete sich hin.<br>Sheila begann nun, vor Angst zu schluchzen. „Naboru", flüsterte sie, „ich will hier weg! Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, was er tun wird!"  
>Gerade als beide Freundinnen sich davonschleichen wollten, schrie Myrna auf und ihre Stimme versagte. Sofort drehten sich Naboru und Sheila ihr zu und sahen mit Grauen, dass Ganondorf Myrnas Körper in Brand gesteckt hatte und sie langsam, aber sicher verbrannte. Eria kreischte und wollte wegrennen, doch Ganondorf bannte sie genauso wie den Hylianer und konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Naboru sah ihr verweintes und zu Tode erschrockenes Gesicht, doch Ganondorf lachte nur, als er es sah. Obwohl er so jung und ansehnlich war, wirkte er grausam und unendlich böse.<br>„Ihr denkt doch nicht, dass ich euch fliehen lasse! Ich werde euch ohne Gedächtnis in ein komplett anderes Land verbannen und das ist sogar noch eine milde Strafe…lebt wohl", sagte er und schnipste mit den Fingern. Als dies geschah, lösten sich beide, Eria und der Hylianer, auf und verschwanden gänzlich.

Sheila rannte schnell weg und Naboru folgte ihr traumatisiert. Sie hatte gerade zum ersten Mal Menschen sterben sehen! Und das auch noch auf eine schreckliche Art und Weise. Was war dieser Ganondorf für ein Monster und wieso beherrschte er schwarze Magie? Er war doch nur ein Gerudo, ein gewöhnlicher Mensch?  
>Gerade als beide das Gerudo-Tal verließen, hörte sie Ganondorfs Stimme erneut erklingen.<p>

„Ich weiß, dass du da gewesen bist. Solltest du dich mir weiterhin so widersetzen, so wird es dir auch eines Tages so ergehen…meine schöne Naboru."

Sie zog ihren Atem ein und rannte so schnell weg, wie sie konnte.

**2.****  
><strong>

Naboru hatte die ganze Nacht durchgemacht. Die Angst, die sie verspürt hatte und die schrecklichen Bilder der sterbenden Hylianer und Gerudos konnte sie nicht abschütteln.  
>Er war wahrlich ein Monster, ein Moloch – wie konnte Ganondorf so leichtfertig mit dem Leben anderer Menschen so umgehen? Was wäre, wenn er einer der Opfer gewesen wäre? Das hätte ihm recht geschehen, denn jemand, der das Leben anderer Menschen nicht respektiert, musste mit dem Schlimmsten bestraft werden.<br>„Guten Morgen, Naboru...", rief Aveil und öffnete die Zimmertür, doch dann hielt sie inne.  
>„Guten Morgen, Mama."<br>„Hast du schlecht geschlafen? Du siehst so blass aus!", stellte ihre Mutter besorgt fest. Naboru stand auf und rieb sich über die Augen. Sie warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und erschrak, als sie die tiefen Augenringe und ihre blasse Gesichtsfarbe bemerkte.  
>„Ähm, nein, ich bin nur ab und zu in der Nacht aufgewacht, das ist alles", log sie. Aveil warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu, aber wechselte das Thema. „Nun gut, wie du weißt, beginnt morgen die Mission Hylia-See. Morgen werden ein paar reiche Bekannte des Königs, mehrere Landherren, den Hylia-See passieren und werden bestimmt viel Wertvolles bei sich tragen. Achte darauf Naboru, dass du niemanden verletzt! Und verschone die Schwächeren!", schärfte die ältere Frau ihr ein.<br>Naboru band sich die Haare zusammen und überschminkte ihre Augenringe. „Ja versprochen, Mama."  
>Ihre Mutter wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als sie im Türrahmen sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Heute Abend ist eine große Lagebesprechung im Diebesversteck neben der Trainingsarena. Dort werdet ihr euch mit Prinz Ganondorf beraten."<br>„Ganondorf?", platzte es aus Naboru erbost, „auf Teufel komm raus gehe ich nicht dahin!"  
>Aveil runzelte die Stirn. „Du musst ja nicht mit ihm reden, es reicht wenn du einfach zuhörst!"<br>Naboru beherrschte sich, damit ihre Mutter nicht den wahren Grund dafür erfuhr, warum sie so ausrastete. Deswegen drehte sie Aveil den Rücken zu, damit sie nicht ihre Wut in ihren Augen sehen konnte.  
>„Einverstanden, ich werde gehen." Aveil nickte und schloss die Zimmertür. Als sie die Treppen in das Erdgeschoss der Hütte gestiegen war, schlug Naboru mit einer Hand eine Vase vom offenen Fenster, die krachend auf die Straße fiel.<p>

Im Diebesversteck hatten sich bereits alle Gerudos, die an der Aktion teilnehmen würden, versammelt. Naboru entdeckte Sheila mit ihrer Mutter Rheia, zwei weitere Gerudo-Wächterinnen, Yalin und natürlich Ganondorf. Als sie den Raum betrat, begrüßten sie nur Sheila und ihre Mutter, der Rest ignorierte sie. Doch Ganondorf blickte sie mit einem finsteren Lächeln an. Naboru sah sofort weg.  
>„Die heutige Lagebesprechung ist folgende", begann Yalin, „die Hühnchen, das heißt, die Landherren und Bekannten des Königs, werden sich vom Süden des Hylia-Sees in ihrer Kutsche Richtung Norden begeben. Wir müssen sie also auf der hylianischen Steppe abpassen, denn im Hylia-See sind schließlich noch der alte Wissenschaftler und der Angelteichbesitzer, die uns sehen und verpfeifen könnten. Wie euch bewusst ist, müsst ihr alle euch bis zu den Augen verdecken. Ganondorf, mein Sohn, du bist gezwungen, eine Maske zu tragen."<br>Ganondorf blickte seine Mutter halb an. „Selbstverständlich, Mutter, mich dürfen sie schließlich am allerwenigsten zu Gesicht bekommen."  
>„Weshalb eigentlich?", wollte Rheia wissen.<br>„Das geht dich nichts an, Rheia", knurrte Yalin.  
>Naboru wollte Rheia verteidigen. „Ich finde, dass uns das alle etwas angeht. Schließlich sind wir alle dran, wenn einer erkannt wird."<br>Yalins Halsadern schwollen vor Wut an. Doch Ganondorf räusperte sich und seine Mutter schluckte ihre Antwort runter. „Ich habe vor, in ein paar Jahren nach Hyrule zu gehen. Und es wäre wirklich sehr schlecht, wenn mein Gesicht ihnen als Verbrecher schon vorzeitig bekannt wird. Vorallem der König darf nicht Wind von unseren kleinen Taten kriegen."  
>Naboru sah ihm nicht in die Augen. „Hast du etwa vor, den König zu stürzen?"<br>Yalin kam auf sie zu und riss sie an den Haaren. „Du freches, kleines Miststück! Was wirfst du meinem Sohn vor?" Sie warf Naboru zu Boden und gab ihr einen Tritt. „Knie vor ihm nieder und bitte um Vergebung!"  
>Rheia und Sheila standen auf und hoben Naboru hoch. Naboru schrie, als Sheila sie am Arm hochziehen wollte, weil sich ein großer, blauer Fleck auf ihrem Arm gebildet hatte.<br>„Yalin, was tust du! Du kannst doch Naboru nicht misshandeln!", schimpfte Rheia.  
>Yalin zeigte voller Hass auf Naboru. „Dieses unerzogene Früchtchen lehnt sich immer gegen meinen Sohn auf und versucht ihm irgendetwas zu unterstellen! Selbst wenn mein Sohn vorhat, den König zu töten, so hat er das Recht! Im Gegensatz zu dir ist er was Besonderes, während du genauso nutzlos wie deine krüppelhafte Mutter bist!"<br>Naboru fühlte, wie ihr Geduldsfaden riss. Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor Yalin. „Meine Mutter?" Ihre Stimme bebte. „Hast du widerliche Hexe etwas über meine Mutter gesagt?"  
>Yalin sagte zunächst nichts, aber dann keifte sie: „Ja, und zwar dass sie ein Krüppel ist! Sie war schon immer ein Klotz am Bein und konnte nie stehlen!"<br>Naboru ballte ihre Faust und schlug so fest auf Yalins Wange, sodass ein lautes Knacken zu hören war und sie ohnmächtig umfiel. Obwohl Yalin sie nicht hören konnte, rief Naboru:: „Du kannst mich soviel beleidigen, wie du willst. Du kannst mich soviel schlagen, wie du willst. Aber wenn du meine Mutter beleidigst, dann kenne ich keine Gnade, denn sie ist unschuldig und hat im Gegensatz zu dir ein reines Herz!" In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Meine Mutter hat Tuberkulose. Meinst du, sie hat sich das ausgesucht?"  
>Alle saßen geschockt da, nur Ganondorf bewahrte die Fassung und stand langsam von seinem Stuhl auf.<br>„Naboru", fing er an, „du hast meine Mutter geschlagen und so wie ich sehe, kann sie jetzt nicht mehr morgen bei der Diebesaktion dabei sein. Eigentlich…" Er kam auf sie zu und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Naboru konnte seine goldenen Augen glühen sehen. „…würde ich dich jetzt in Stücke reißen. Aber das würde keinen Sinn machen – denn dann würdest du auch morgen wegfallen. Deswegen bist du gezwungen, morgen so gut wie für zwei Leute zu stehlen, da jetzt meine Mutter wegen dir nicht teilnehmen kann."  
>„Aber Prinz, das schafft sie nie", wandte einer der anderen Gerudo-Wächterinnen ein.<br>Ganondorf blickte Naboru fest an und sie spürte, wie ihre Stärke und ihr Selbstbewusstsein unter seinem kalten Blick entwich.  
>„Sie muss es schaffen….denn sonst kann ich für ihr Leben nicht mehr garantieren."<p>

Der Tag der Diebesaktion brach an. Naboru, Sheila, Rheia, zwei weitere Gerudos und Ganondorf warteten aus sicherer Nähe vor dem Tor des Hylia-Sees auf die Kutsche der Landherren.  
>„Ihr zwei Gerudo-Wächterinnen müsst die Pferde angreifen, sodass sie nicht ohne Weiteres fliehen können. Rheia, du bedrohst die Kutscher und Sheila bedroht die Landherren selbst. Naboru, dir wird die Ehre zuteil, mit mir zusammen das Diebesgut zu beschlagnahmen", befahl Ganondorf.<br>Naboru wollte etwas erwidern, aber sie besann sich zu schweigen und nickte stumm.  
>„Gebt darauf Acht, dass sie euch nicht erkennen. Sobald sie eure Haarfarbe und Gesicht sehen, ist es vorbei. Dann müssen wir uns zurückziehen."<br>„Ich würde ihn am liebsten umbringen", flüsterte Naboru wütend zu Sheila.  
>„Naboru, zügele deinen Zorn. Wenn du ihn zu sehr reizt, wird er dir Schreckliches antun und niemand wird dir helfen können!", rief Sheila und hielt die Hand ihrer Freundin fest, „ich würde dir sofort helfen, aber mich würde er bestimmt noch schneller erledigen als dich, ich bin nämlich nicht stark genug um ihm zu trotzen."<br>Naboru lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und deswegen tue ich es auch nicht. Außerdem will ich nicht genauso ein Monster sein wie er. Töten ist unmenschlich und verboten."  
>Nach einer halben Stunde erschien die große Kutsche der Landherren. Ganondorf gab den Gerudo-Wächterinnen ein Zeichen. Die beiden sprangen sofort aus dem Versteck und fesselten die Pferde mit Peitschen. Ein lautes Wiehern ließ beide Kutscher aufschrecken, die vorher schon halb eingeschlafen waren.<br>„Was geht hier vor?", rief der jüngere Kutscher erschrocken.  
>„Hebt die Hände hoch!", befahl eine der beiden Gerudos, „ihr seid umstellt und müsst euer Hab und Gut abgeben. Wenn ihr euch weigert, so müsst ihr mit eurem Leben zahlen!"<br>Verzweifelt hoben die Kutscher ihre Hände hoch. Das war das Zeichen für Rheia und Sheila. Mutter und Tochter sprangen aus dem Gebüsch und hoben ihre Speere den Kutschern und den Landherren entgegen, die ausgestiegen waren.  
>„Ihr seid Diebe?", sagte einer der Adeligen mit gekräuseltem Bart, „wahrscheinlich seid ihr arme Bettler, die unser Reichtum haben wollen!"<br>„Sei still oder du wirst bestraft!", rief Sheila, „ihr habt diesen Luxus nicht verdient! Wegen euch gibt es überhaupt verarmte Menschen!"  
>Als nun alle wehrlos waren, kamen Ganondorf und Naboru aus dem Versteck. Beide begaben sich zum Stauraum der Kutsche und öffneten die Türen. Dort waren viele Schatztruhen mit allerlei Reichtümern gelagert – von Goldschwertern bis hin zu Diamanten und anderen Edelsteinen. Nachdem sie das ganze Diebesgut gesehen hatten, gab Ganondorf den Wächterinnen vor den Pferden einen Wink.<br>„Los, ihr müsst alle aussteigen!", forderten die Frauen auf, „wir nehmen alles mit. Wenn euer Leben euch lieb ist, werdet ihr gehorchen!" Alle hoben ihre Schwerter und Speere entgegen der Männer. Naboru und Sheila sahen einander traurig an. Beide verspürten Mitleid mit den Männern, obwohl es reiche und arrogante Menschen waren. Missmutig stiegen die Landherren und Kutscher aus und Ganondorf gab den Diebinnen das Signal, einzusteigen.  
>„Es läuft alles glatt", murmelte eine der Gerudo-Wächterinnen.<br>Aber dann geschah es – der jüngste der Landherren riss Naboru gezielt die Mundbedeckung ab. Geschockt starrte Naboru ihm entgegen.  
>„Ha! Ihr seid Gerudos! Das hätte uns klar sein müssen!", rief der Mann aus, „davon wird der König umgehend erfahren!"<br>Naboru war verzweifelt. Doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, stand Ganondorf plötzlich bei ihr. Obwohl sein Gesicht von einer schwarzen Maske mit roten Augenschlitzen bedeckt war, wusste Naboru, wie zornig er war. Er zeigte auf die anderen Landherren und auf die beiden Kutscher. Die weiteren Gerudos hielten sie fest, damit sie sich nicht auch noch wehren konnten.  
>„Ihr habt euch geweigert", rief Ganondorf mit einem spöttischen Ton in der Stimme zu dem jungen Landherren, „und Ihr wurdet gewarnt, dass wenn Ihr euch wehrt, dann werdet Ihr dennoch bezahlen müssen…mit Eurem Leben."<br>Er hob seine Hand und bewegte den jungen Landherren in die Luft. Er brüllte ungehalten: „Was soll das! Du elender Hund!"  
>Naboru lief zu Ganondorf und berührte ihn zum ersten Mal. „Nein! Töte ihn nicht, bitte!", flehte sie. Ganondorf sah sie durch die roten Augenschlitze seiner Maske an. Seine Augen wirkten seltsamerweise tröstend.<br>„Bedaure, Naboru, aber es geht nicht. Sonst sind wir gefährdet."  
>„Ich befehle dir, lass mich herunter, du widerlicher Gerudo!", brüllte der Adelige von oben.<br>„Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen." Bevor Naboru etwas sagen konnte, hatte Ganondorf die Finger seiner Hand zusammengezogen und der Mann erstickte mit lautem Krächzen in der Luft, ihm strömte weißer Schaum aus dem Mund und seine Augen wurden weiß. Seine Begleiter schrien auf und selbst die anderen Diebinnen wandten die Augen ab. Naboru fühlte, wie ihre Hand auf Ganondorfs Arm zitterte.

„Naboru!", hörte sie Sheila rufen, doch dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

**3.**

Naboru öffnete schlagartig ihre Augen.  
>„Den Göttinnen sei Dank, du bist wach!"<br>Naboru lag in ihrem Bett und sah Sheila, Rheia und Aveil um ihr Bett stehen.  
>„Was…was ist geschehen?", fragte Naboru.<br>Aveil setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich ihrer Tochter die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast fast zwei Tage geschlafen. Dir fehlt gesundheitlich nichts, aber du hast einen schweren Schock erlitten."  
>Naboru sah aus dem Zimmerfenster. Es war bereits Nacht.<br>„Wahrscheinlich, als Ganondorf den Adeligen getötet hat", fügte Sheila hinzu. Als sie das sagte, erinnerte Naboru sich zurück. Die weißen, leblosen Augen des Mannes…ängstlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, um die schrecklichen Bilder zu verdrängen.  
>„Beruhige dich, mein Kind", besänftigte Aveil sie, „es ist vorbei. Du musst es vergessen."<br>„Ich will nur eines wissen, Mama…hat Ganondorf die anderen Männer auch getötet?", wollte Naboru wissen.  
>„Nein….er hat sie laufen lassen", mischte sich Rheia ein, „aber…er hat ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht, damit sie sich nicht an uns erinnern können."<br>Naboru verbarg mit den Händen ihr Gesicht. „Wie grauenvoll…für ein paar Schätze wurde ein Leben ausgelöscht und die Leben anderer erheblich erschwert…"  
>Sheila klopfte ihrer Freundin auf den Arm. „Wir müssen es vergessen, Naboru…wir können daran nichts mehr ändern."<br>Plötzlich kam Naboru ein Gedanke, doch sie bemühte sich, ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht dementsprechend zu ändern, sodass es den Anderen auffallen könnte.  
>„Mama…lässt ihr mich bitte schlafen? Ich bin immer noch müde", bat Naboru.<br>Aveil und Rheia sahen sich an. „Nun gut", sagte sie, „aber wenn was ist, ruf mich dann bitte. Ich bin im Wohnzimmer."  
>„Wir werden nach Hause gehen", rief Rheia, „gute Besserung, Naboru."<br>„Wir sind für dich da", versicherte Sheila.  
>„Ich danke euch."<br>Als sie fort waren, schlüpfte Naboru aus ihrem Bett und zog sich um. Sie wollte Ganondorf zur Rede stellen. Es war doch nicht möglich, dass er leichtfertig Menschen umbrachte, wenn irgendeiner seiner Pläne nicht funktionierte? Jemand musste ihm Einhalt gebieten.  
>Leise kletterte Naboru aus dem Fenster und fiel fast von der Unkrautranke, an der sie sich festhielt. Ihre Mutter war im Wohnzimmer, mischte ein paar Heiltränke und summte leise vor sich hin. Sie durfte nicht merken, dass Naboru noch spätnachts rausging. Vorsichtig kroch sie unter dem Fenster an der Wand entlang, bis sie schließlich ihr Haus hinter sich gelassen hatte. Auch die Nachtwächterinnen, die draußen postierten, durften Naboru nicht bemerken. Sie versteckte sich rasch hinter einer Holzkiste und holte ihren Bogen heraus.<br>Es tut mir leid, aber es muss sein, dachte Naboru und schoss ein paar Betäubungspfeile auf die Wächterinnen, die bewusstlos umkippten.  
>Ganondorf lebte mit seiner Mutter Yalin in der Villa nahe des Eingangs der Gespensterwüste. Von draußen sah Naboru, dass alle Lichter der Villa erloschen waren, nur die des Dachgeschosses leuchteten – es war Ganondorfs Gemach.<br>Wie sollte sie nun hinauf? Sie konnte unmöglich durch den Vordereingang, da waren einfach zu viele Wächterinnen. Aber da entdeckte Naboru einen Holzschuppen, über den eine lange Unkrautwand bis hin zu Ganondorfs Zimmerfenster gewachsen war. Jedoch stand davor eine Wächterin, die sich nie wegdrehte, damit Naboru sie schnell mit dem Pfeil treffen konnte. Doch der Zufall kam Naboru zur Hilfe.  
>„Hey, meine Schicht ist vorbei!", rief die Wächterin zu den Anderen auf der anderen Seite, „wir haben schon halb zwei. Hier ist alles Ordnung!"<br>„Gut, dann kannst du gehen!", willigten die anderen Frauen ein, und die Wächterin verließ den Posten.  
>Das ist meine Chance, ging es Naboru durch den Kopf. Sie schlich achtsam die Wand entlang und dank ihrer athletischen Künste turnte sie lautlos auf das Dach des Holzschuppens. Nun musste sie zügig hochklettern, bevor jemand sie an der Unkrautwand entdeckte. Das Fenster war offen, die Wächterinnen sahen nicht hoch – die Luft war also rein. Nach wenigen Minuten kletterte sie nervös die Ranken bis hin zu Ganondorfs Gemach hoch.<br>Das prachtvolle Zimmer schien zunächst leer. Überall waren meterhohe Regale mit dicken, wissenschaftlichen Büchern über allerlei Kreaturen, Gebieten und philosophischen oder theologischen Werken. Der Kamin des Zimmers brannte, aber Ganondorf war nicht zu finden.  
>Wo ist er, dachte Naboru verwirrt. Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu dem hohen Sessel vor dem Kamin und erwartete, dass Ganondorf darauf saß, doch auch dort war er nicht. Naboru war ratlos und wollte wieder gehen, als Ganondorf plötzlich hinter ihr stand. Vor lauter Erschrockenheit taumelte sie nach hinten und stieß gegen den Sessel.<br>„Wolltest du mit mir sprechen, Naboru?", fragte er.  
>„Wie…was…", stotterte sie.<br>„Du glaubst doch etwa nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt hätte, dass du hochgeklettert bist? Und wie raffiniert du die Wächterinnen ausgeschaltet hast oder umgegangen bist?", rief er amüsiert.  
>Naboru stellte sich aufrecht hin und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich bin gekommen, um mit dir zu sprechen. Es kann nicht weitergehen, dass du immer wieder so viele Menschen tötest! Bedeuten dir die Leben der Menschen etwa nichts?", fuhr sie ihn an.<br>Ganondorf lachte in sich hinein. „Du willst mir Vorhaltungen machen? Gegenfrage: Interessiert dich nicht, was das Gesetz der Gerudo besagt? Dass wenn alle hundert Jahre ein Mann geboren wird, müssen sich alle Frauen ihm unterwerfen und ihm gehorchen? Und warum tust du dies nicht?"  
>Naboru bewegte ihren Arm erbost zur Seite. „Das ist bei Weitem nicht so schlimm wie morden! Das sind Menschen! Sie haben Träume, sie haben Familie, sie atmen, sie reden, sie lachen, sie weinen…meinst du etwa, dass du sie einfach töten kannst? Jeder Mensch hat das Recht zu leben! Wie würdest du denken, wenn dich einfach jemand um die Ecke bringen will?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Zorn.<br>Ganondorf schloss die Augen und lächelte.  
>„Das findest du jetzt auch noch lustig?", schrie Naboru und kämpfte mit den Tränen.<br>Ganondorf blickte sie mit seinen goldenen, glänzenden Augen Naboru an, woraufhin sie schwieg.  
>„Hör mir zu, Naboru", begann er, „mir wurde eine besondere Macht der Götter zur Verfügung gestellt. Deswegen beherrsche ich Magie. Hätte ich in dem Moment ihn laufen lassen sollen? Er wäre zum König gegangen und das Schicksal aller wäre besiegelt gewesen. Ich musste ihn töten…ich habe es für alle Gerudos getan, damit wir uns in Sicherheit wiegen können. Auch für dich, Naboru. Außerdem habe ich die Anderen nicht getötet, obwohl ich es hätte tun können. Ich habe lediglich die Erinnerung an diesen Zwischenfall von ihren Gedächtnissen gelöscht."<br>Naboru wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Und warum", erwiderte sie, „warum hast Myrna getötet und Eria und den Hylianer verbannt?"  
>„Ja stimmt, ich habe Myrna verbrannt. Aber es war ein Affekt…es war eine Verzweiflungstat. Ich war wahnsinnig wütend und habe mich in diesem Moment nicht beherrschen können…wenn du eine große Macht besitzt, fällt es dir schwer, sie zu kontrollieren…und ehe du dich versiehst, hast du etwas getan, was du dann bereust…"<br>Seltsamerweise spürte Naboru, wie ihr Ärger verschwand. „Aber…du hast auch mir gedroht. Du meintest…"  
>Ganondorf schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss diese Worte. Erinnere dich einfach nie wieder an diesen Abend zurück. Was ich damals gesagt habe…es tut mir leid. Und es tat mir leid, als ich erfahren habe, dass deine Mutter schwer krank ist. Aber gib die Hoffnung nicht auf...vielleicht ist es nicht zu spät! Vielleicht kann man sie noch heilen. Du musst an die Chance glauben, egal wie winzig diese Chance sein mag."<br>Naboru war überrascht, solche Worte aus Ganondorfs Mund zu hören. Sie hatte ihn immer für einen kalten und bösen Menschen gehalten, aber er war so verändert. Normalerweise fiel sie nicht auf sowas herein, aber er sprach mit solch einer Ehrlichkeit…und auch seine Augen besaßen einen aufrichtigen Ausdruck und dies hatte sie nie zuvor an ihm gesehen. Auch zuletzt bei der Diebesaktion, als er sie durch seine Maske so seltsam angesehen hatte, lag ein anderer Ausdruck in ihnen…  
>Plötzlich kam Ganondorf näher an sie heran und schloss sie in seine Arme. „Vergib mir, Naboru."<br>Mit sowas hatte Naboru niemals gerechnet. Sie fühlte seine warme Haut, sein Herz klopfen, sie konnte seinen Geruch wahrnehmen…  
>„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vergeben kann…", flüsterte Naboru, „aber…aber…"<br>Ganondorfs Druck wurde stärker und neigte Naborus Gesicht mit seiner Hand dazu, ihn anzusehen. Naboru fühlte eine wohlige Wärme in sich aufsteigen, als sie sein schönes, jugendliches Gesicht mit den männlichen Zügen ansah. Ja, er war schon erwachsen, doch er war noch immer kein ganzer Mann. Seine feuerroten, kurzen Haare wirkten in der Dunkelheit noch dunkler, da das Kaminholz längst abgebrannt war.  
>„Ich sehe in deinen Augen Stärke, aber auch Schwäche", stellte Ganondorf fest, „Hast du vor mir Angst Naboru? Oder hasst du mich wirklich so sehr?"<br>Naboru wollte wegschauen, aber er hielt ihr Gesicht fest. „Nein, schau mich an."  
>„Ich…weiß nicht…vielleicht...kann ich noch einmal an das Gute in dir glauben...vielleicht auch nicht...", antwortete sie leise.<br>Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, küsste Ganondorf sie auf den Mund. Naboru war erschrocken, doch sie fühlte sich sehr wohl und geborgen. Ihre innere Abwehrhaltung erschlaffte, aber sie konnte nicht ihre Arme um ihn legen. Dennoch währte der Kuss lange und keiner der beiden wollte diesen Moment beenden. Naboru nicht und auch Ganondorf nicht.

**4.**

Naboru saß lange Zeit am Fenster und sah in die Ferne der Gerudo-Wüste. Weit draußen tobte ein Wirbelsturm über die Gespensterwüste. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie mehrere Stunden in dieser Haltung verharrte.

Habe ich das wirklich erlebt?, fragte sie sich in Gedanken, sind tatsächlich der Prinz der Gerudo und ich uns…so nahe…gekommen?

Nachdenklich zog sie die Beine an das Kinn und legte ihren Kopf darauf und warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr im Zimmer. Halb fünf morgens.

Nach dem innigen Moment hatte er sie bis vor ihre Haustür gebracht, ohne dass eine der Wächterinnen sie entdeckt haben.

„Bereust du es, Naboru?", wollte Ganondorf wissen und hielt ihre Hand fest.

Naboru hatte es nicht gewagt, zu ihm heraufzusehen. Schließlich flüsterte sie nach einer Weile: „Eher…nicht…"

Obwohl sie ihn nicht angesehen hatte, spürte sie, dass er lächelte. „Aber eins möchte ich wissen…warum hast du das getan?" Als Naboru ihn dies fragte, sah sie zu ihm herauf. Sie wollte seine Augen sehen, ob sie tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagten.

Ganondorf sah sie lange an und legte seinen Kopf schief. Danach sprach er mit einer leisen, ernsten Stimme. „Vielleicht…weil du für mich geschaffen bist."

Naboru stand vom Fenster auf und legte sich in ihr Bett. Eine halbe Stunde lang wälzte sie sich unruhig hin und her, aber es nützte nichts. Sie fand keinen Schlaf, da sie das Geschehene noch nicht so einfach verarbeiten konnte. Hatte er wirklich ihr diese Worte gesagt? Hatte er sie wirklich so würdevoll behandelt? Hatte er sie…tatsächlich geküsst?

Mit Sheila konnte sie nicht darüber reden. Sheila würde es vielleicht verplappern können oder wüsste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Mit ihrer Mutter konnte Naboru auch nicht darüber reden, denn sie könnte annehmen, dass Ganondorf ihre Tochter alsbald heiraten möchte und zudem…schämte sie sich.

Oder hatte er sie einfach belogen? Oder hatte er dies nach Lust und Laune getan?

Die junge Gerudo konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und beschloss, sich neben ihrer Mutter schlafen zu legen.

Als Naboru neben Aveil im Bett war, hörte sie nach ein paar Sekunden, wie Aveil hustete und erwachte.

„Meine Tochter", rief sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Naboru erschrak, als sie merkte, dass ihre Mutter wach geworden war. „Mama? Du bist wach?"

Aveil hustete. „Ja, mein Kind. Ich habe eben gedacht, du wärst wieder fünf Jahre alt und kämest in mein Bett gerannt, weil du einen Alptraum hattest."

Darüber musste Naboru lachen. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr. Aber dann hab ich immer bei dir geschlafen?"

„Ja", antwortete Aveil und versank kurz in Gedanken, „ich erinnere mich, als dein Vater dich auf den Händen hielt, sagte er, dass du eine wunderschöne und starke Frau werden wirst. Und er", sie hustete, „hatte so Recht."

„Wann starb mein Vater?", wollte Naboru wissen.

„Nur paar Monate nach deiner Geburt. Du musst wissen, er war ganze zwanzig Jahre älter als ich…aber wir haben einander sehr geliebt, obwohl unser Alter so weit auseinander ging. Er war auch ein Gerudo-Stämmiger aus einem fernen Land."

Naboru dachte plötzlich an Ganondorf, wie er sie anlächelte, aber schob dann den Gedanken an ihn zur Seite.

„Naboru, komm einmal her und kuschel dich an mich", forderte Aveil plötzlich auf.

Naboru war überrascht. „Warum, Mama?"

„Komm her, das hast du nicht mehr gemacht, seit du elf Jahre warst", bat ihre Mutter.

Naboru war verwirrt, aber gehorchte. Der Duft ihrer Mutter war unverändert, sie roch immer noch nach Lavendel und Naboru fühlte sich in ihren Armen geborgen.

„Mama…ich hab dich so lieb", rief Naboru.

„Und ich dich auch, meine Kleine…bitte versprich mir, dass du gerecht sein wirst….niemals verarmte, erkrankte und ältere Menschen oder Kinder nicht berauben wirst und keinem Menschen etwas Böses antun wirst."

Naboru sah ihre Mutter an, doch es war zu dunkel, um ihr Gesicht erkennen zu können. „Natürlich, aber das habe ich dir doch schon so oft versprochen und ich werde es auch für immer einhalten!"

Aveils Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Meine geliebte Tochter…vergiss niemals, ich werde dich immer aus der Ferne beobachten…"

Naboru richtete sich auf und schaltete das Licht an. „Mama, warum sprichst du so merkwürdig, also ich mache mir…"

Naboru hielt inne, als sie das Gesicht ihrer Mutter ansah. Es war weiß und die Lippen waren blau angelaufen. Die Augen hatte sie verschlossen.

„Mama?", fragte Naboru mit zitternder Stimme.

Es kam keine Antwort.

„MAMA?"

**5.**

Der Morgen war trostlos und leer. Alle schwiegen und beobachteten Naboru, Rheia und Sheila, die auf dem sandigen Boden knieten und vor dem leblosen Körper von Aveil hemmungslos weinten.

Alle Gerudos hatten sich vor dem Leichnam versammelt und senkten den Kopf. Einige von ihnen vergossen Tränen, andere zitterten mit den Lippen. Nur Yalins Gesicht war ausdrucklos und kalt.

„Mama", schrie Naboru mit tränenerstickter Stimme, „komm zurück! Bitte, du darfst nicht tot sein! MAMA!"

„Bitte", flehte Rheia verzweifelt und schluchzte, „Naboru, bitte beruhige dich…Deine Mutter wurde von ihren Schmerzen erlöst…"

Aber Naboru konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Sie warf sich über ihre Mutter und kreischte auf vor Schmerz und Trauer. Sheila legte über das Gesicht von Aveil ein weißes Tuch, das mit dem Wappen der Gerudo aus Gold verziert war und schmückte die Bahre mit allerlei Blumen, am meisten mit Lavendel, die Aveils Lieblingsblumen gewesen waren. Naboru schlug den Korb mit den Blumen aus Sheilas Hand. „Lass das! Warum machst du diese Bestattungsrituale? Meine Mutter ist NICHT TOT!", keifte Naboru sie an.

Erschrocken sah Sheila sie an. „Aber Naboru, du siehst doch, sie atmet nicht mehr…"

„NEIN!", schrie Naboru, „Mama…bitte! DU MUSST AUFWACHEN!"

Plötzlich spürte Naboru einen starken Händedruck hinter sich. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie in Ganondorfs Gesicht.

„Schaue das Gesicht deiner Mutter an, Naboru", forderte er auf und nahm das Tuch von Aveils Gesicht weg.

„Sag mir es nicht! Ich weiß, dass sie noch am…", fuhr Naboru ihn an, doch er unterbrach sie. „Siehst du es nicht?", fragte Ganondorf, „sieh sie an!"

Langsam blickte Naboru das Gesicht von Aveil an. Obwohl man es nicht eindeutig sah, so konnte man ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erkennen. Naboru begriff in diesem Moment.

„Deine Mutter hat ihren Frieden gefunden. Sie ist zu deinem Vater gekehrt und hat ihr Leid auf dieser Erde hinter sich gelassen. Doch Naboru, das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie immer deine Mutter bleiben und dich immer lieben wird. Sie ist glücklich, dass aus dir eine stolze und starke Frau geworden ist. Aveil hat ihre Aufgabe erfüllt, auch wenn sie kein hohes Alter erreicht hat, doch sie ist nun wieder mit deinem Vater vereint und wird stets dich beobachten…"

_Ich werde dich zusammen mit deinem Vater aus der Ferne beobachten, _gingen Aveils letzte Worte durch Naborus Kopf.

Naboru schluchzte auf und vergrub sich in die jungen, starken Arme von Ganondorf. Alle Gerudos sahen die beiden überrascht an, doch dann begannen auch sie, mit zu weinen. Nur Yalin trat hervor und stellte sich vor Ganondorf, der die weinende Naboru fest an sich drückte.

„Pah! Warum dieses Geheule? Ihr wusstet doch alle, dass Aveil bald abkratzen wird! Sie hatte die Schwindsucht und war nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig. Also solltet ihr lieber froh sein, dass ein Klotz von unserem Bein verschwunden ist!", herrschte sie alle an.

Naboru spürte, wie das Blut in ihr aufkochte und der Zorn sie auffraß. „Meine Mutter ist von uns gegangen und du…", begann Naboru und ihr Körper bebte vor Zorn.

Doch dann passierte etwas Unerwartetes. Ganondorf ließ Naboru los, baute sich vor seiner Mutter auf und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Alle schrien auf und Yalin stieß gegen eine Wand. Selbst Naborus Zorn verrauchte und sie machte große Augen.

„Ich weiß", fing Ganondorf mit ernster und tiefer Stimme an, „du bist eine Frau und meine Mutter. Und ich darf niemals meine Hand gegen dich erheben. Aber wenn du so abfällig über eine so wertvolle Frau sprichst, die uns jahrzehntelang treu als Medizinerin geholfen hat, dann vergesse ich all meine Blutsverwandtschaften mit dir! Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen!"

Yalin sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ihren Sohn an, doch er verzog keine Miene. Wortlos drehte sie sich um und ging fort.

„Ganondorf…das hättest du nicht tun sollen…", flüsterte Naboru.

Der junge Gerudo-Prinz mit den kurzen, feuerroten Haaren und dem ernsten Blick auf der Stirn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Naboru. Ich habe es für deine Mutter und dich getan. Und nun, müssen wir die Bestattung besprechen. Unser Gesetz besagt, dass ein Leichnam zum Wüstenkoloss jenseits der Gespensterwüste, vor der Sandgöttin im Sand gebracht und dort begraben wird. Aber ich warne euch: Der Weg ist lebensgefährlich und weit. Wer traut sich, diese Aufgabe auf sich zu nehmen? Es ist für Aveil, damit sie ehrenvoll beigesetzt wird."

Naboru, Rheia, Sheila und eine Wächterin namens Naelyn meldeten sich, doch der Rest blieb stumm.

„Diese Anzahl wird ausreichen, aber trotzdem sollte der Rest sich schämen, solch eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe abzuweisen!", rief Ganondorf erbost und die anderen Gerudos gingen mit gesenkten Köpfen davon. Zu den anderen rief er: „Geht und ruht euch aus, für den Transport braucht ihr all eure Kräfte. Morgen früh werden wir aufbrechen!"

Naelyn, Rheia und Sheila gehorchten und trugen Aveils Bahre in die Katakomben der Gerudo-Festung.

„Danke, Ganondorf, dass du dich so für meine Mutter und mich einsetzt", rief Naboru und versuchte, zu lächeln.

Ganondorf lächelte ganz leicht. Er fasste mit seiner Hand ihre Wange an und wischte mit dem Daumen ihre Träne weg. „Du solltest wissen, was ich empfinde", rief er und verließ den Platz.

Der Weg durch die Gespensterwüste war weit und beschwerlich. Immer wieder musste Naboru Sand ausspucken oder aus ihren Augen reiben, da der Sandsturm extrem stark war und man kaum die Hand vor Augen sah. Dazu fiel sie immer hin, doch dann packte Ganondorf sie und zog sie hoch. Mit einer Hand trug er den Sarg von Aveil, mit der anderen hielt er Naboru fest.

„Halt durch", ermutigte er sie, „wir haben es fast geschafft. Wenn wir weiter den Fahnen folgen, dann finden wir den Wüstenkoloss!"

Naboru nickte und riss sich zusammen. Eine Weile später erreichten sie einen kleinen Steinturm und stiegen hinauf. Oben lag ein Stein auf dem stand: „_Wer das Auge der Wahrheit besitzt, so wird ein hilfsbereites Phantom ihn zum Wüstenkoloss führen_".

„Und was jetzt? So etwas hat wohl keiner dabei?", erkundigte sich Sheila.

Alle verneinten, doch Ganondorf erwiderte: „Ich werde es schon irgendwie möglich machen, dass wir das Gespenst erkennen. Seht zu, dass ihr von der Route nicht abweicht und ihm dicht folgt! Ansonsten verschlingt euch die Wüste. Und ignoriert die Sandkiller, die uns unterwegs begegnen!"

Dann sammelte er seine Kräfte und hielt seine Hände über den Stein des Phantoms, als urplötzlich ein Irrlicht erschien und kicherte. „Ihr könnt mich sehen, also werden wir jetzt gehen. Doch verliert mich nicht aus den Augen, sonst wird der Sand euch das Leben aussaugen!"

„Los, beeilt euch!", kommandierte Ganondorf und alle rannten dem schwebenden Geist hinterher. Nach einem anstrengenden Weg erreichte die Gruppe endlich den Wüstenkoloss.

Er war riesig und glühend heiß, doch das am meisten Fesselnde war der gigantische Geistertempel und die Statue der Sandgöttin, die in die Mauern des Tempels eingemeißelt waren.

„Grandios…", staunte Naelyn und hielt eine Hand über der Stirn, um den Tempel besser erkennen zu können.

„Wer hat diese riesige Statue erbaut?", wollte Sheila wissen.

Ganondorf antwortete: „Die Göttinnen Hyrules, Din, Nayru und Farore, haben den Tempel erbaut. Doch vor Jahrhunderten wurden Blasphemier, die nicht an die Sandgöttin glaubten, hierher transportiert und deren Strafe war es, die Statue der Sandgöttin in dieser Hitze zu meißeln. Aber da dies eine heilige Stätte ist, werden seit Generationen unsere Vorfahren hier begraben."

„Meine Mutter wird hier nicht allein sein", sagte Naboru leise und strich über den sandfarbenen Sarg.

Ganondorf lächelte und fügte hinzu: „Bestimmt nicht."

In der Nacht, nach der Beerdigung Aveils, schlugen alle ihre Zelte auf. Naelyn und Rheia teilten sich ein Zelt und Sheila und Naboru hatten ebenfalls eins. Ganondorf hatte ein eigenes.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Mama jetzt an einem schönen Ort ist und deinen Vater wiedergefunden hat", tröstete Sheila ihre Freundin.

Naboru drehte sich von der anderen Ecke des Zeltes zu ihr. Draußen stürmte es extrem.

„Ich habe auch keinen Zweifel daran", stimmte sie zu, „vor allem, als es Ganondorf auch gesagt hat."

Sheila legte sich auf den Bauch und hob ihren Kopf, um Naboru erkennen zu können. „Sag mal, irgendwie hat der Prinz Gefühle für dich, oder?"

Naboru merkte, wie heiß ihr Gesicht wurde. „Woran…erkennst du das?"

„Na, wie er dich ansieht…wie er mit dir spricht…er hat sich so sehr für dich und deine Mama eingesetzt! Und dass er seine eigene Mutter geschlagen hat, wegen euch! Gut, die alte Hexe Yalin hatte das auch verdient, aber trotzdem…"

Naboru schloss die Augen. „Ja…er scheint mich zu mögen…und ich ihn auch."

Sheila jauchzte auf. „Waaas? Hast du das tatsächlich gesagt? Dabei hast du ihn so gehasst!"

„Stimmt…aber irgendwie…hat er sich so zum Guten verändert."

Sheila lachte. „Da hast du dir ja den tollsten geangelt! Der sieht auch sooo gut aus! Obwohl er immer so ernst guckt…"

Naboru ging tief in sich und hörte auf ihr Herz. Ja, sie liebte ihn! Er war großartig. Alles an ihm, und sie wünschte sich wirklich, Sein zu werden.

Eine Weile sprachen die Freundinnen noch über alles, bis Sheila leise schnarchend einschlief. Naboru schlich sich aus dem Zelt heraus, nachdem der Sandsturm sich gelegt hatte und setzte sich etwas weiter weg vom Zelt auf einen kleinen Felsen vor einer kleinen Oase. Sie beobachtete den Mond, der sich im Wasser widerspiegelte.

„Im Mondschein siehst du aus wie die Sandgöttin."

Naboru fuhr herum und sah Ganondorf hinter sich stehen. „Oh, ich habe dich gar nicht gehört."

„Entschuldige, habe ich dich erschreckt? Ich wollte mich zu dir setzen…"

Naboru spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen rot färbten. „...ja, gerne."

Er nahm Platz neben ihr und betrachtete den dunklen Himmel. „Denkst du über deine Mutter nach?"

„Ja…und über mein Leben. Wie es weitergehen wird und so…", sagte Naboru leise.

„Was wünschst du dir vom Leben?", hakte der junge Mann nach.

„Ich will…immer gerecht sein. Und Menschen, die unglücklich sind, helfen. Ich will nicht tatenlos bleiben. Aber so genau weiß ich es auch nicht…ach, vergiss meine Worte, ich bin völlig durcheinander…", rief sie und schüttelte den Kopf, „was wünschst du dir vom Leben?"

Ganondorf stützte sein Kinn auf seine Handfläche. „Ich will so stark sein wie niemand sonst." Er lachte und sah Naboru dabei an. „Lustiger Traum, oder? Wie ein kleiner Junge! Aber ich möchte niemandem unterlegen sein. Aber Naboru…"

„Ja?"

„Ein Mann ist nicht stark wenn er mächtige Zauber beschwören kann oder sehr gut gebaut ist. Man wird erst wirklich stark, wenn man zu den eigenen Schwächen und Gefühlen steht." Dabei sah er sie an. „So wie ich, der sich in dich verliebt hat."

Naboru legte ihre Hand auf seine und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Ich muss dir gestehen…ich teile dieselben Gefühle für dich."

Ganondorf sah sie zunächst mit unveränderter Miene an, aber dann lachte er und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Ist das wahr, Naboru?"

Naboru hielt seine Hände fest und nickte. „Ja…mein Herz ist aufrichtig. Ich liebe dich."

Ganondorf und Naboru umarmten und küssten sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte er, „wenn du meine Frau wirst, habe ich nichts mehr zu wünschen übrig."

Naboru blickte in seine goldenen Augen und erkannte in ihnen dasselbe Gefühl was sie in ihren eigenen trug. Dies ließ sie endgültig überzeugen. „Ja…lass uns bald heiraten."

Ganondorf grinste und strich über ihre Haare. „Das freut mich unendlich, meine Naboru. Und jetzt, schlaf ein. Es war ein langer Tag für dich."

Wenig später schlief sie in den Armen ihres Liebsten ein.

**6.**

Aufgrund eines schrecklichen Sandorkans war die Gruppe gezwungen, solange im Wüstenkoloss zu bleiben. Rheia und Naelyn bauten das Zelt sturmfest und verbarrikadierten sich neben dem Geistertempel. Ganondorf riet, dass auch Sheila und Naboru in ihren Zelten bleiben sollten, um nicht in den Sturm zu geraten.

„Dieses Wetter ist der reinste Horror", schimpfte Sheila und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Rheia strich über ihre Haare. „Wir müssen abwarten, bis der Orkan aufhört. Liest etwas oder macht euch schöne Gedanken!"

„Gut, dass du und deine ruhige Art da seid!", rief Sheila und zog die Decke übers Gesicht. Naboru versank in ihren Gedanken und wurde traurig, da sie sich an ihre Mutter erinnerte, die dasselbe getan hatte. Doch sie wollte nicht vor allen beginnen zu weinen und verdrängte ihre Trauer.

„Wo ist der Prinz?", fragte Naelyn aus der anderen Ecke des Zeltes, die gerade nähte.

Naboru sah sich um und ging in den Vorraum des Zeltes. Ganondorf saß nicht auf seiner Matte.

„Er ist tatsächlich nicht da", stellte Naboru nervös fest, „ich gehe ihn suchen!"

Rheia stand auf und wollte sie festhalten. „Aber Naboru, du siehst doch, was für ein Wetter das draußen ist! Das ist gefährlich!"

Sheila sagte nichts, aber sie warf Naboru einen besorgten Blick zu. Sie formte lautlos mit ihren Lippen „Angst um Ganondorf?", damit die anderen es nicht verstanden, was Naboru sofort verstand und nickte.

„Ich muss gehen, Rheia. Er ist unser Prinz…", rief Naboru und sie zog sich einen Wüstenumhang über.

„Pass auf dich auf und komm schnell wieder!", rief Sheila ihr nach.

„Mach ich!"

Der Wind toste kräftig herum und brachte Naboru das eine oder andere Mal zum Fallen. Doch Ganondorf blieb verschwunden.

Wo kann er nur sein?, dachte Naboru panikartig. Aber dann fiel ihr der Eingang zum Geistertempel auf. War er vielleicht dort hineingegangen? Das Betreten des Geistertempels war verboten, denn man sagte, die Rachegeister der Blasphemier hätten sich in furchtbare Monster verwandelt und würden nun nach den Leben der Gerudos, die die Sandgöttin verehrten, trachten. Dennoch beschloss Naboru hinzugehen, da sie in größter Sorge um Ganondorf war. Sie durfte auch nicht ihn verlieren.

Vorsichtig betrat Naboru das uralte Heiligtum und war erstaunt von den riesigen, antiken Schlangenstatuen und den uralten Hieroglyphen. Doch bevor sie den Tempel weiter bewundern konnte, erspähte sie Ganondorf und zwei seltsame, alte Frauen auf schwebenden Besen. Beide sahen komplett gleich aus, nur hatte eine einen roten und die andere einen blauen Kristall auf der Stirn. Vor ihnen war eine Familie, bestehend aus einem jungen Hylianer, seiner Frau, die eine Gerudo war, und zwei kleinen Kindern. Naboru kannte die Gerudo nicht, wahrscheinlich kam sie von einem anderen Gerudo-Stamm.

„Nun gut", sprach Ganondorf, „was wollt ihr hier in diesem Tempel?"

„Ich bin Wissenschaftler", antwortete der Hylianer, „wer seid Ihr?"

„Oh, großer Herr Ganondorf", krächzte die alte Frau mit dem roten Stein auf der Stirn, „das müssen Schatzsucher sein! Sie sind auf der Suche nach den heiligen Schätzen, die hier verborgen sind!"

„Nach dem heiligen Spiegelschild, den Krafthandschuhen und natürlich den ganzen Rubinen, die überall hier versteckt sind!", eiferte die andere nach.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", verteidigte sich die Gerudo, „wir leben hier seit ungefähr zwei Wochen und erforschen nur die Hieroglyphen hier! Wir interessieren und für keine Schätze!"

Ganondorf hob seine Hand hoch, sodass die Frau ebenfalls begann zu schweben, woraufhin sie schrie. Die Kinder begannen zu weinen. „Parylia! Lass sofort meine Frau herunter!", brüllte der Hylianer wütend.

Ganondorf ignorierte den Befehl. „Du verdammte Verräterin deines Volkes! Genau die Hieroglyphen des Tempels sind die heiligsten Schätze. Sie beschreiben die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft und wo die Schätze zu finden sind. Du verbündest dich mit einem Hylianer und willst diesem Volk unsere Geheimnisse verraten?"

„Mama!", kreischten die Kinder.

Naboru war fassungslos. Wieso tat Ganondorf dieser Familie so etwas an? Warum nur? Sie dachte er hätte sich geändert…aber sie musste etwas unternehmen. Kurzerhand stand sie von ihrem Versteck auf und lief auf die Szene zu. Doch die beiden alten Hexen bemerkten sie vorher und bannten Naboru.

„Sieh an, Kotake! So eine weitere Närrin hat den Tempel betreten!", rief die Hexe mit dem roten Kristall auf der Stirn.

„Ja, Koume…diese Menschen sind wirklich habgierig…vielleicht sollten wir sie direkt aus dem Weg räumen, bevor der mächtige Ganondorf sie sieht?"

„Nein, ihr miesen Hexen! Ich gehöre zu Ganondorf! Ich bin seine Geliebte!", schrie Naboru verzweifelt.

„Oh!", machte Kotake überrascht und sah ihre Schwester an, „dann dürfen wir dir wohl nichts tun. Aber diesen Prozess wirst du nicht aufhalten!"

Naboru versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber es gelang ihr nicht, sie stand unter dem Einfluss des schwarzen Zaubers der Hexen. „Nein! Ganondorf, du darfst diesen unschuldigen Menschen nichts tun! Bitte!"

„Er hört dich nicht, Kleines", sagte Koume und kicherte ein schreckliches Lachen.

„Du hast den Tod verdient! Stirb!", rief Ganondorf.

„NEIN!", schrie Naboru weinend. Mit Entsetzen sah sie, dass Ganondorf gezielt den Körper der Frau mit einer spitzen, schwebenden Lanze durchbohrte. Blut quoll aus dem Leichnam und mit erschrockenen Augen sahen die Kinder, wie ihre Mutter starb. Sie schrien und versuchten wegzurennen, doch Koume flog zu ihnen und hielt sie fest.

„Oh nein, ihr Ratten, ihr werdet nicht so schnell hier wegkönnen. Verehrter Ganondorf!", rief sie und flog zu ihm hin, „sollen wir die Bengel eliminieren?"

„Du kannst sie verbrennen, und Kotake, lass das Herz dieses viel zu neugierigen Wissenschaftlers zu Eis erstarren", forderte Ganondorf auf.

Traumatisiert sah Naboru, wie die Kinder von Koumes Feuerzauber völlig verbrannt und der Wissenschaftler von Kotakes Eiszauber erfroren wurde. Sie schrien so lange, bis die Zauber ihre Wirkung entfalteten. Inmitten dieser Höllenfolterungen stand Ganondorf und beobachtete das ganze Geschehen mit einem bösartigen Grinsen.

_Hattest du mir je gesagt, dass du mich liebst?_

_Hattest du die ganze Zeit über gelogen?_

_Hattest du je mit diesen Lippen, mit denen du jetzt so böse lächelst, meine Lippen aus Liebe berührt?_

_Hatte ich mich je…in so einen Mörder verliebt?_

Naboru begann zu weinen und schloss die Augen vor lauter Enttäuschung. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz in tausende Splitter zerbrach und ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. Er hatte sie belogen und verletzt. Vielleicht war sie in diesem Moment innerlich mit dieser armen Familie gestorben. Sie hatte ihm ihr Herz gegeben, doch nun lag ein Trümmerhaufen da.

„Prinz, eine Gerudo ist gekommen und behauptet, sie wäre eure Geliebte", sagte Koume und löste den Bann von Naboru. Sie sank zusammen und sah mit leerem und verweintem Blick auf den Boden. Ganondorf war entsetzt.

„Lasst mich allein!", herrschte Ganondorf die Hexen an.

„Sehr wohl, Gebieter", erwiderten beide und flogen aus dem Tempel hinaus. Beide waren allein.

„Naboru", begann Ganondorf, „du hast also alles gesehen."

Naboru antwortete nicht.

„Sprich mit mir!"

Als sie immer noch nicht reagierte, kam er auf sie zu und wollte sie berühren, als sie aufstand und eine wilde Bewegung vor sich machte. „Komm nicht näher!"

Ganondorf blieb überrascht stehen. „Wieso sagst du das?"

„Wieso…wieso…DU fragst nach dem WIESO?", schrie sie und erneut strömten Tränen aus ihren Augen, „du hast schon wieder Menschen getötet! Unschuldige, die rein gar nichts getan hatten! Nicht nur den Mann, auch die arme Frau und die unschuldigen, kleinen Kinder! Und dann fragst du nach dem WIESO?"

„Naboru…"

„Auf bestialische Art und Weise hast du diese widerlichen Hexen die Familie auslöschen lassen! Und nur, weil du sie verdächtigt hast, dass sie hier irgendwelche Schätze angeblich gesucht haben!"

„Höre mich an…"

„Das sind Menschenleben, die du da vernichtest! Ich habe mich so in dir getäuscht!"

Plötzlich griff Ganondorf sie an den Schultern und drückte sie gegen die Wand. „ICH bin der Prinz der Gerudo und habe die Macht der Schwarzen Magie. Also kann ich mich derer entledigen, die mir im Weg stehen. Sie hätten meine Pläne durchkreuzen können! Also musste ich sie aus dem Weg räumen..."

Obwohl sie so enttäuscht war, begann ihr Herz unwillkürlich an, schneller zu schlagen, als sein Gesicht nur wenige Millimeter entfernt war.

„Habe ich einem Mörder meine Liebe geschworen?", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und sah zur Seite. Sie konnte seine goldenen Augen nicht ertragen.

Ganondorf packte ihr Gesicht und drehte es zu sich. „Das ist dein Problem, Naboru…du kannst mich nicht so akzeptieren, wie ich bin. Ich hatte gedacht, du wärst mir in allen Bereichen des Lebens treu ergeben, aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt…"

„Dabei hatte ich mich so in dich verliebt…", Naborus Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Du bist Mein, Naboru! Wir werden heiraten. Mein Ziel ist es, die Königsfamilie auszulöschen und dann Hyrule zu beherrschen! Du wärst die Königin von Hyrule…", rief Ganondorf.

„Nein! Ich bin nicht so größenwahnsinnig wie du! Mir wurde ein Schicksal gegeben, und dieses ist, deiner Machtgier NICHT zu verfallen! Lass mich los!", schrie Naboru, doch Ganondorf war stärker und presste sie an sich. Er drückte seine Lippen fest auf ihre und hielt ihren Kopf fest. Mit größter Mühe versuchte Naboru sich zu befreien, doch einerseits kämpfte sie gegen die kräftemäßige Überlegenheit von Ganondorf und gegen ihre Gefühle für ihn. Ihre Abwehrhaltung erschlaffte und sie fiel in Ohnmacht. Es war alles zu viel für sie.

**7.**

Als Naboru erwachte, lag sie in einem großen, geräumigen Bett. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie hatte großen Durst. Gerade, als sie sich genauer umsehen wollte, entdeckte sie Ganondorf am Bett stehen.

„Was…wo bin ich...?", stotterte Naboru.

„Dir scheint es zu gefallen, tagelang zu schlafen?", fragte Ganondorf.

Naboru sagte nichts, da ihr die schrecklichen Bilder von davor durch den Kopf gingen.

„Wir sind seit einer Woche wieder in der Gerudo-Festung. Du warst die ganze Zeit über hier in meiner Villa. Meine Mutter ist in ein benachbartes Land gereist", klärte der junge Gerudo-Mann sie auf.

„Heißt das…wir waren diese Zeit allein?", wollte Naboru wissen. Sie blickte auf ihren Körper herab und merkte, dass sie ein langes, seidenes Kleid mit Ausschnitt aus Spitzen trug. Ihre Haare waren offen, so trug sie sie fast nie. Ganondorf beugte sich über sie und stützte sich auf ihr Kissen ab.

„Ja, Naboru. Aber ich habe eine Ehre als Prinz und Mann zu verlieren, außer zwei Dienerinnen, die dich gewaschen und umgezogen haben, hat dich niemand angefasst…obwohl…"

Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie mit einem jugendlichen Grinsen an, „…ich dich manchmal gerne berührt hätte."

Naboru richtete sich auf und stellte erschrocken fest, was für tiefe Einblicke ihr Kleid gab. Wie sollte sie so aus seinem Bett steigen?

„Ich werde den Dienerinnen sagen, dass sie dir das Essen aufs Zimmer bestellen sollen. Ich werde solange Rheia und Sheila einen Besuch abstatten und ihnen sagen, dass du erwacht bist. Sie sind in großer Sorge um dich gewesen", sagte Ganondorf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

„Ganondorf", rief Naboru und spürte, wie Hass und Liebe in ihrem Herzen aufwallten. Er blieb stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich möchte wissen, was du noch von mir verlangst. Ich kann nicht deine Frau werden, weil ich dir deine grausamen Taten nicht vergeben kann", sagte Naboru mit trauriger Stimme.

„Wenn du dich weigerst, so werde ich mich gezwungen sehen, dich aus dem Volk der Gerudo zu verbannen", warnte er sie.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht erpressen!"

„Du weißt, dass ich der zukünftige König der Gerudo werde, sobald ich fünfundzwanzig werde und ohnehin habe ich jetzt schon das Recht, dies zu tun. Außerdem…", er drehte sich um und warf ihr einen Schulterblick mit seinen glühenden, goldenen Augen zu, „liebst du mich noch, so wie ich dich liebe."

Naboru schwieg, da sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Aber sie konnte niemals mit einem Mörder ihr ganzes Leben lang leben. Zudem hatte er grauenvolle Pläne. So sehr sie ihn liebte, es ging nicht. Ihre Mutter würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie mit ansehen müsste, dass ihre geliebte Tochter mit einem Mörder verheiratet wäre.

Aber dann kam ihr ein Gedanke.

„Ganondorf…ich kann dir nur eines vorschlagen…ansonsten musst du mich aus dem Gerudo-Volk verbannen. Ich werde deine Frau…für einen Tag. Wir werden heiraten und ich werde deine Frau. Doch nach diesem Tage werden wir getrennte Wege gehen. Für immer…"

Ganondorf blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Das ist doch absurd."

Naboru stand auf und sah ihm verhasst, trauernd und verliebt zugleich in die Augen. „Wenn du mich liebst, wirst du dies tun. Ansonsten kannst du mich von hier vertreiben…du bist stark genug, um alleine zu sein."

Eine ganze Weile schwieg er, dann nickte er. „Morgen wirst du meine Frau. Selbst wenn nur für einen Tag."

Der Tag der Hochzeit brach an. Für alle kam diese Nachricht mehr als unerwartet, und noch merkwürdiger war es, dass sie nur für einen Tag verheiratet sein sollten. Doch da Ganondorf ausdrücklich den Befehl gegeben hatte, Akzeptanz und Respekt zu bewahren, wurde die Hochzeit vorbereitet.

Sheila und Rheia halfen Naboru, sich rituell zu waschen und frisierten ihr die Haare. Sie hatten ihre Haare wunderschön gewellt und parfümierten sie komplett ein. Nach zwei Stunden schminken zog Naboru ihr Hochzeitskleid an, das Naelyn genäht hatte. Es war sehr lang, beigefarben und schulterfrei, doch am Rücken war goldener Schmuck mit Garnet, Diamanten und Opalen angenäht worden. Dazu trug sie viele goldene Armbänder und andere Edelsteinbänder.

„Wir sind bereit, Naboru", rief Sheila und hielt ihre Hand fest, „du siehst aus wie eine traumhafte Gerudo-Prinzessin."

„Lasst uns los", sagte Rheia.

Die Hochzeit sollte im Gerudo-Tal an einem versteckten Bergbach mit vielen Blumen stattfinden. Als die Braut eintraf, erhoben sich alle Gäste. Naboru entdeckte, dass auch viele männliche Gerudos aus anderen Stämmen zum Anlass angereist waren. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet. Doch Naboru suchte nur ein Augenpaar und fand es.

Ganondorf trug einen schwarzen, eleganten Anzug und auch er hatte viele Edelsteine und Ketten um. Auf seinem Kopf saß die heilige Krone des Prinzen, in der seit Generationen Amethyste der männlichen Gerudo-Generationen weitergegeben werden. Seine kurzen, feuerroten Haare leuchteten und seine Augen strahlten, als er Naboru sah. Doch immer wieder – wenn auch nur für einen blitzschnellen Moment – verwandelte sich sein umwerfendes und attraktives Aussehen in das Aussehen eines Mörders. Naboru zwang sich, die unheilvollen Bilder aus den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Langsam trat sie neben ihren hübschen Bräutigam und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Wir können mit der Zeremonie beginnen", rief der männliche Gerudo-Priester. Die Gäste klatschten und jubelten auf. Obwohl es laut war, verstand Naboru deutlich Ganondorfs Worte.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Naboru."

„Du bist ebenfalls atemberaubend."

Die Zeremonie bestand darin, dass Ganondorf und Naboru zu der Sandgöttin und den Göttinnen Hyrules beten mussten. Dabei waren ihre Hände verankert und der Priester rieselte währenddessen Goldstaub auf sie, indem er heilige Sätze leise sprach. Danach wurde ihnen der Himmelnektar überreicht, einem wertvollen Saft aus Honig und Sternenfrucht, den sie aus einem Glas trinken mussten und spannten einen seidenen Schal zwischen sich, der vom Priester angezündet wurde. Als der Schal gänzlich abgebrannt war, erklärte der Priester feierlich: „Das Feuer ist erloschen und nun habt ihr zueinander gefunden! Seht euch in die Augen und tauscht eure Ringe aus."

Ganondorf steckte Naboru einen wunderschönen goldenen Ring, in dessen Mitte ein großer, roter Rubin in Blütenform prangte, an den linken Ringfinger. Faszinierend betrachtete Naboru ihn und war sehr erfreut, solch einen wertvollen Ring tragen zu dürfen. Ganz leise, ohne dass jemand anderes außer Naboru ihn hören konnte, flüsterte Ganondorf: „Ich wünsche mir, dass du diesen Ring auch nach diesem Tage ab und zu tragen wirst."

Naboru fühlte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals und zwang sich, nicht zu schluchzen, aber steckte dann ihren Smaragdring an seinen linken Ringfinger. Sobald sie dies getan hatte, klatschten alle Gäste auf und gratulierten sich gegenseitig.

„Hiermit seid ihr nun Mann und Frau. Ich gratuliere euch aus ganzem Herzen!", rief der Priester.

Es wurde eine glückliche Feier. Die Gerudo-Frauen aus der Festung schlossen Bekanntschaften mit männlichen Abkömmlingen von anderen Gerudo-Stämmen aus anderen Ländern. Sheila lernte einen netten jungen Mann in Ganondorfs Alter kennen, der Eliahim hieß. Beide unterhielten sich den ganzen Abend, bis er zuletzt Sheila sagte, dass er verlobt sei. Naelyn dagegen machte Bekanntschaft mit einem eleganten Mann, der am Ende des Abends sich wünschte, sie schnellstmöglich wieder zu sehen. Viele der Gäste fragten, wo Ganondorfs Mutter Yalin sei, aber ihr Sohn entgegnete meist kühl, dass sie zurzeit Verwandten in anderen Ländern besuchen würde und der Hochzeitstermin so überraschend kam, sodass Yalin noch keine Ahnung hatte.

Die meisten Gäste ahnten nicht, dass die Ehe von Naboru und Ganondorf nur einen Tag halten würde.

Das letzte Ritual, bevor das Paar in aller Heimlichkeit die Hochzeitsfeier verließ, war, dass Naboru und Ganondorf in den heiligen Kaskadenfluss, ein kleiner Fluss nahe des Wasserfalls der zum Hylia-See führte, steigen mussten. Dort mussten sie im Mondschein sich gegenseitig eine kleine Menge Wasser auf den Kopf übergießen. Dann war es ihnen erlaubt, die Feier zu verlassen.

Ganondorf stieg als Erstes hinein und bat dann Naboru die Hand an. Sie ergriff sie und betrat das lauwarme, seichte Wasser. Alle Gäste hatten sich um den Fluss herum versammelt und hielten Kerzen in den Händen. Der Priester betete leise und warf Kirschblüten in den Fluss, der das letzte heilige Ritual vor bösen Rache- oder Neidgeistern schützen sollte. Ganondorf tauchte seine jungen Hände ins Wasser und ließ das Wasser über den Kopf seiner Frau auslaufen.

„Mein Herz wird mit dir gehen, wenn du mich morgen wieder verlässt", sagte Ganondorf leise und sah sie wehmütig an.

Diese Worte trafen Naboru innerlich. Als sie an der Reihe war, spürte die junge Braut, wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte und Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Sie liebte ihn doch so sehr! Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, für immer an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Aber es ging nicht. So liebenswert er zu ihr sein konnte, so grausam konnte er auf der anderen Seite sein. Es war ihre erste und letzte Hochzeit. In diesem Moment schwor sie sich, nie wieder die Frau eines anderen zu werden, auch wenn sie eines Tages Ganondorf so hassen würde, wenn er noch mehr schreckliche Taten tun würde. Sie konnte und wollte ihn nicht daran hindern, denn so war er. Sie musste ihn so akzeptieren wie er war oder aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Sie hatte es ihrer Mutter versprochen, niemals anderen Menschen Leid anzutun und würde diesen Lebenssatz bis an ihr Lebensende in sich tragen. Trotzdem konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Sie füllte ihre Hände mit Wasser und ließ es über den Ganondorfs Kopf frei. Das Wasser lief über sein jugendliches, schönes Gesicht und seine Augen funkelten wie Citrin.

„Ist das das Wasser, das ich dir übergossen habe oder sind das deine Tränen?"

Naboru erschrak, dass er sie bemerkt hatte. „Es sind meine Tränen", flüsterte sie.

Ganondorf schwieg, aber beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Nach einer Weile sagte er leise: „Es war deine eigene Entscheidung. Wenn du morgen gehst, werde ich meine menschlichen Gefühle bei dir lassen und ein anderer Ganondorf werden. Nur dir zuliebe habe ich dieses hasserfüllte Wesen in mir versperrt. Daher bitte ich dich Naboru, lass uns noch heute glücklich sein."

Naboru schniefte leise, dann antwortete sie: „Ja, lass mich noch heute in dich ganz glücklich verliebt sein…ohne Hintergedanken."

Dann drehten sich beide Hand in Hand zu den Hochzeitsgästen und strahlten wie zwei Schauspieler über beide Ohren. Alle jubelten laut und beglückwünschten das Ehepaar, das aus dem Fluss stieg. Die Feier ging nun richtig los. Die Musikanten spielten feierliche und fröhliche Lieder, und alle begannen wild umher zu tanzen. Kinder lachten, Frauen drehten sich wild im Kreis und Männer betranken sich grölend. Doch Naboru fühlte sich in der Menge verloren. Sie wusste, dass ihr Glück nicht mehr lange andauern würde und spürte, wie sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, bis in der Menschenmenge eine starke Hand ihre suchte und fest umklammerte.

„Naboru, ich bin hier. Lass uns gehen", rief Ganondorf und drückte sie an sich, um mit ihr leichter aus dem Gewirr zu entkommen. Das letzte Ritual, wo nur der Mann und die Frau da sein durften, war die _Mondscheinnacht_. Oben auf dem Dach von Ganondorfs Villa, worauf ein Glashaus erbaut war, hatten viele Gerudos ein Himmelbett mit seidenen Vorhängen errichtet und überall Kerzenständer aufgestellt. Als Naboru oben ankam, spürte sie erst jetzt ihre Nervosität. Daran hatte sie kaum gedacht...die Nacht, wo beide…wo sie…wo er…

Ihr Mann hielt ihre Hand ganz fest. „Hast du Angst?"

Naboru wollte lügen, aber beschloss dann, ehrlich zu sein. „Ja…etwas. Dass es…wehtun wird."

Ganondorf nahm ihren Brautschleier ab und schloss sie in seine Arme. Dabei schmiegte er seine Wange gegen ihre und sie atmete tief sein schönes Parfum ein. „Wenn du es nicht möchtest, dann tun wir es nicht."

Das ließ Naborus Herz einen kurzen Moment stillstehen. Sie würden sich nach dem heutigen Tage nie wieder so nahe kommen können. Es war vielleicht der letzte Moment! Nein, sie wollte. Trotz der Angst und der Schmerzen, die sie erwarten würden, wollte sie zumindest dieses Geschenk der Liebe ihm überreichen.

„Nein, Ganondorf. Ich will Dein werden…", rief sie mit tiefer Aufrichtigkeit, „weil ich dich liebe."

„So wie ich dich liebe…", sagte er leise und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre Stirn und beide schlossen die Augen.

„Wenn es dir wehtut, höre ich sofort auf", flüsterte Ganondorf in Naborus Ohr. Sein Körper war durchtrainiert, aber immer noch irgendwo jungenhaft. Sie strich ihm über die Haare bis zum Nacken. Er küsste ihren Hals, um sie beruhigen. Naboru spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich zwischen ihren Beinen, aber sie bemühte sich, dies nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch kaum hatte sie ihn gespürt, so war er wieder weg. „Nein…ich bin glücklich. Sehr sogar…"

Ganondorf schaute sie an, während er langsam über sie hoch und runterging. Naboru wollte ihn küssen, sie wollte ihn sagen, dass sie am liebsten für immer bei ihm wäre, die Frau an seiner Seite wäre. Ihre Trauer-, Lust- und Glücksgefühle schwirrten in ihr unaufhörlich herum, doch am stärksten war das Gefühl der Liebe. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während sie sich liebten.

Wenig später war ihr junger Mann eingeschlafen. Sein Gesicht war Naboru zugewandt, doch seine Lider waren fest verschlossen. Es war ein sehr schöner Tag und eine wundervolle Nacht gewesen. Er hatte ihr so viel Liebe gegeben und sie ihm ebenfalls. Naboru streichelte Ganondorfs Wange und betrachtete ihn mit verweinten Augen. Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben war sie so überglücklich und so endlos traurig gewesen.

„Ich liebe dich, Ganondorf…selbst wenn ich dir eines Tages trotzen sollte", flüsterte sie und kuschelte sich in seinen muskulösen Armen ein und fand ihren Schlaf.

_**Epilog**_

_Zwanzig Jahre später_

Die Weisen saßen auf dem Gipfel des Todesberges und beobachteten von weitem die gesamten Feuerwerkskörper, die über ganz Hyrule pfeifend in die Luft flogen. Der junge Held und _Herr der Zeiten_, Link und die Prinzessin von Hyrule, Zelda, hatten den Großmeister des Bösen Ganondorf mithilfe der Weisen in die Hölle verbannt. Nachdem er sieben Jahre lang Hyrule fast dem Untergang geweiht hatte, hatte Link mithilfe des Master-Schwerts Ganondorf besiegen können. Nun feierte das gesamte Land die Befreiung vom Boten des Todes. Fünf von den sieben Weisen, Salia, Darunia, Ruto, Impa und Naboru betrachteten die Festlichkeiten von Weitem.

„In Hyrule ist endlich wieder Frieden eingekehrt", rief Salia, die Weise des Waldtempels, glücklich.

„Hoffentlich für eine lange, lange Zeit", brummte Darunia, der Weise des Feuertempels, auf dessen steinigen Schultern sie saß.

„Meine Heimat, Zoras Reich, wird endlich wieder auftauen", freute sich die Prinzessin der Zoras namens Ruto, die auch die Weise des Wassertempels war und grinste Naboru an, die sie zurück anlächelte. Impa, die letzte Überlebende der Shiekah, Kindermädchen von Prinzessin Zelda und Weise des Schattentempels rief mit ernstem Blick: „Nun muss Hyrule wieder aufgebaut werden…oder die Prinzessin hat noch ganz andere Pläne. Aber Ganondorf ist nun fort, das ist das Wichtigste."

Naboru, die die Weise des Geistertempels geworden war, schwieg. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre ganzen schrecklichen und wunderschönen Erinnerungen mit Ganondorf in ihrer Jugend, als sie noch im Gerudo-Tal lebte. Eine Träne fiel aus ihrem Auge, was die anderen Weisen nicht bemerkten. Sie blickte auf ihren linken Ringfinger, an dem ein leicht verrosteter Goldring mit einer Blume aus rotem Rubin angesteckt war.

_Ich hoffe…dass wir eines Tages in vielen Jahren wieder vereint werden. Denn du hast immer noch mein Herz und ich besitze immer noch deines…_


End file.
